The Visitor
by izzieJM
Summary: For all the sexual confidence Regina exudes, she still has a lot of issues to work through, and Emma tries to help her to the best of her abilities, with her own demons trying to claw their way out in the process. There will be happy times. Trigger warnings for mother/daughter incest, self-harm, magical penis, puns, dark humour (each chapter will contain warnings as a reminder)
1. Chapter 1

A/N1: This chapter contains mature themes, both of the sexual and emotional kind, as well as a magical penis. I hope you enjoy this.

Emma Swan struggled to keep her eyes off her girlfriend's smirking face, the blonde's own eyes widened in shock. This certainly wasn't the first time Regina distracted her during a meeting, but this was more intense than ever before.

Clasping her hands in her lap over the sudden bulge that had appeared in her tight jeans, Emma glared at the mayor who simply winked and turned her attention back to the person currently speaking.

Shifting to find a more comfortable position in her chair, Emma sighed deeply. This woman would be the death of her.

Leroy droned on about something Emma had absolutely no interest in. Instead, her eyes traced the contours of Regina's face, down her elegant neck, to the curve of her breasts. The intrusion in her pants stirred and she bit back a groan.

As if sensing this, Regina threw another dirty wink to her girlfriend, subtly biting her bottom lip. Her eyes danced with mischief. They sat too far apart for any physical contact, Emma next to her mother and father, Regina diagonally across from her at the long table in the Mayor's office. The Friday afternoon sun caused the room too feel stuffy, even more so for Emma, considering the thoughts currently swirling through her mind.

The grumpy dwarf had finished speaking and Regina stood. Emma's eyes were immediately drawn to her ass, unashamedly checking her girlfriend out.

"If there's nothing else," Regina drawled, "I think we would all like to get out of here." Her eyes found Emma's and they shared a knowing look.

A few people sighed gratefully, the formal air suddenly feeling more relaxed. As people started to get up, Regina cleared her throat. "I'd like a word with the Charmings, if you please."

Snow and David shared a look and Emma took a deep breath. When the four were alone, Regina dropped her professional air somewhat.

"What's up?" David asked, slight concern written across his handsome features.

"I'd like to invite you all for dinner tomorrow night," Regina started gathering her things, not looking at the other three people in her office. "Henry's birthday is the day after and he requested a 'family event'. Shall we say seven?"

Snow beamed brightly. "That sounds amazing!"

"Yes, well," Regina finally turned around. "Who am I to deny my son's family?"

After an awkward silence, David stood, holding out his hand to his wife. "Do we need to bring anything?"

Regina shook her head. "Just your Charming selves," she said with a flicker of a smile. "Miss Swan, a moment alone?"

At the tone, Emma felt her new appendage harden painfully. She was still seated at the conference table, not daring to get up. "Yeah, sure."

The door clicked behind her parents and Emma immediately scraped her chair back, stalking to where Regina was casually rearranging things in her briefcase.

"What the hell, Regina?"

"I was thinking we could have dinner at home for date night," Regina continued as if Emma hadn't spoken.

Every Friday, Henry would sleep over at Zelena's house, allowing his mothers to spend time alone. Usually, they would go to the Rabbit Hole or Granny's. They hadn't had a night in for a couple of weeks now.

"Regina," Emma groaned as the older woman deliberately dropped her pen and made a show of picking it up, giving Emma a chance to rake her eyes down her body.

"Yes, dear?"

Emma still had her hands clasped in front of her. "What are you up to?"

With a sly smirk, Regina took both of Emma's hands in her own. "I think you know exactly what I'm up to, Miss Swan."

"Jesus," Emma muttered. Every word Regina spoke went straight to her core, causing her pants to strain. She shifted her feet, causing some friction against her now painfully erect magical member.

Unable to hold back a moan, Emma surged forward to claim Regina's mouth in a bruising kiss. The older woman had expected this and met the Sheriff with equal passion.

Their hands tugged at clothes almost immediately after their lips met, soft groans and sighs filling the room. Suddenly, with her blouse unbuttoned, Regina pulled away.

"Not here," she whispered slowly. "I need…"

Noting the change in the other woman's demeanour, Emma cupped her cheek lovingly. "Tell me baby, what do you want me to do?"

"Let's go home. I'll show you."

SQSQSQ

Appearing in a cloud of smoke in their bedroom, Regina gently placed a hand on Emma's sternum and pushed her backwards until they reached the bed.

Emma sat down and watched as Regina slowly started removing her clothes. The older woman kept her eyes to the floor and Emma knew exactly what this meant. It had taken them a long time to get to this point and her heart swelled at the thought of the progress Regina had made.

Finally, when Regina was naked, eyes still cast down, the former Evil Queen spoke up. "May I undress you, Emma?" Her voice was soft, gentle, and almost juvenile in its request.

"Please, my love," Emma breathed out. She could see the smile on her girlfriend's face.

Even slower than she undressed herself, Regina took her time to rid the other woman of her clothes, almost tentatively. There was barely any skin contact made. Taking a step back, still not looking up, Regina finally let out a long breath, the tension completely leaving her body.

"Emma," she whispered, head bowed and arms behind her back. "Make me forget."

This was it, the complete relinquishing of control. It sent a rush of affection through Emma, but she pushed it aside to take on the persona her lover needed in that moment.

"Get on your knees," she growled. The other woman obeyed instantly.

Emma took her cock in her hand and placed it under Regina's chin, lifting her head in the process. The feeling of warm skin against her made Emma suck in a gasp. "Word of the day?" she inquired softly.

"Same as always," Regina replied. They've had to use it every time since Regina had requested this particular scenario.

"Open your mouth," Emma commanded, and again the brunette complied without hesitating.

Placing the tip of her cock against Regina's full bottom lip, Emma gently held the other woman's head in place with both of her hands.

 _Start slow,_ Emma remembered from the first time they did this, Regina's voice clear in her head. _Always start slow, you'll know when to pick up the pace._

Regina's breath against her sent a chill down Emma's spine. She inched forward, sliding her cock into Regina's waiting mouth until the full five inches disappeared. Regina sometimes struggled with her gag reflex, so they kept this part of the game on the smaller side.

Emma groaned when she looked down to find Regina's questioning eyes drilling into her own. "Make me come with your pretty mouth."

Without wasting another second, Regina swallowed around the cock and started bobbing her head back and forth, arms clasped firmly across her lower back. Emma kept a close eye on her, making sure that the older woman didn't get overwhelmed. There had been problems in the past, but lately they seemed to have found the better rhythm for this.

"Yes baby, just like that," Emma encouraged, guiding Regina's head gently. She could already feel the oncoming orgasm building up.

Regina moaned quietly, knowing what the sensation did to her girlfriend, earning her an appreciative caress across her let temple. She leaned into the touch, then picked up her speed.

Again, Regina looked up with a question in her eyes and Emma knew what she needed.

"You're doing so good baby," she encouraged. "I'm gonna come all over your face."

This time an unintentional moan reverberated against Emma and she tapped the side of Regina's head, causing the other woman to let go of her cock, a trail of saliva connecting them. Emma wrapped her hand around the cock, sending a wave of magic through it which added two more inches to its length.

Regina dutifully held her tongue out as Emma pumped her hand up and down the shaft, then suddenly exploded all over her lover.

They stared at each other for a long moment, two sets of wide eyes searching for words. They had never gotten this far without having to pause at least once.

"Come here, baby," Emma whispered, pulling Regina to her feet. With a gentle stroke to the other woman's face, they were both cleaned up by Emma's magic.

Regina's eyes were swimming with unshed tears. "Thank you," she breathed, placing a gentle kiss on Emma's lips.

"Are you ready for more?" Emma whispered, not wanting to shatter the delicately intimate moment.

"Make me forget," Regina repeated her words from earlier.

Emma silently vowed to do everything in her power to do just that.

A/N2: Thoughts? Comments? I know this is a heavy subject to tackle and I hope to do it justice. I am no psychologist, but I have had my share of experiences with a lot of the subject matter that will be touched on in this fic. Write what you know, right?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N1: We continue right where the last chapter left off. Trigger warnings for a brief scene of mother/daughter incest, more magic penis, emotional trauma and manipulation, and more dirty talk.

Emma gently guided Regina to the bed and indicated for her to lie down. As she settled between the older woman's legs, she had to work hard to keep her mask in place. If she faltered now, it could throw everything off.

"Do you want me to fuck you, baby?"

Regina nodded, opening her body and soul completely.

"Answer me," Emma growled. "Tell me what you want me to do, baby."

"Please," Regina nearly sobbed. "Please fuck me hard. I need to feel your cock inside me."

Trailing kisses from Regina's breasts to her jaw, Emma nuzzled against the older woman's cheek. "Will you scream for me, baby?"

"I'll do anything," Regina panted, somehow managing to keep her body still against her lover's rocking hips.

Emma slowly guided her cock through the ample wetness she found before slowly pushing inside. Both women moaned loudly at the feeling as Emma's full length filled Regina.

"Please," Regina begged, her voice raw.

Placing both hands next to Regina's head, Emma started thrusting slowly, _always start slowly,_ until the other woman's moans turned to screams. Emma watched how Regina closed her eyes tightly and turned her head to the side, fighting with her inner demons like she did every time they did this. With every thrust, the older woman let out a loud cry, tendons in her neck bulging, the vein on her forehead threatening to pop. Emma kept her steady pace, long hard strokes. She could feel the walls around her cock tightening. They had never gone this far without having to use the safe word.

As the universe would have it, Regina's eyes suddenly flew open, locking to those of her lover.

"Alqua," Regina whispered, and time seemed to freeze. Emma stopped moving, both women held their breath. Regina waved her hand and Emma's eyes widened almost comically.

"Don't move," Regina breathed. "I'm so close."

Emma's arms were trembling as Regina rolled her hips against the cock inside of her that had now doubled in width. This was ultimately the goal they were building up to, and also the first time they were able to reach it.

Both women froze at the single word that spilled across Regina's lips as she experienced the biggest orgasm in her life.

Before Emma could comprehend what was going on, she was being shoved backwards roughly, the magic cock had disappeared and so had Regina. After the slamming of the bathroom door, Emma was left in stunned silence, her breathing uneven. She could hear Regina sobbing above the sound of running water.

She had no idea how to handle this situation, so she waited. After what felt like hours, Regina finally returned to the bedroom, avoiding Emma's eyes. This time it was because of guilt and shame.

"Regina, I-"

"Please don't say anything," Regina pleaded. "Please don't hate me."

Emma immediately stood to wrap Regina in her arms. "I could never hate you. I love you so much baby."

Regina stiffened. "Don't call me that. Not now."

Placing a tender kiss to the other woman's forehead, Emma felt her own tears threatening to spill. "What do you need?"

"Just hold me," Regina sniffed. "And don't let go."

Emma guided them to the bed, never loosening her tight grip on the crying woman in her arms. Positioning herself on her back, Emma pulled Regina's body on top of her own, knowing that this comforted the older woman.

Regina hid her face in the crook of Emma's neck, trying to get her breathing back to normal. "Tell me I'm not broken," she said so quietly that Emma almost didn't hear it.

Without waiting for an answer, Regina let out a chuckle so despondent that it chilled both women to the core. "You can't do that without lying to me, can you?"

"No, I can't," Emma admitted in defeat. "But I'm just as broken."

They stayed like this until they fell asleep, both plagued by the demons they tried to run from. In sleep, Regina rolled to the other side of the bed, curling so tightly around herself that it seemed like she would never be able to straighten her body out again, while Emma buried her head under as many pillows as she could find, trying to drown out the voices that wouldn't stop pestering her.

So much for date night.

SQSQSQ

Cora roughly grasped her daughter's face. "You insolent little girl! You should be grateful for all I've done for you."

Biting back a sob, Regina could only nod. This was a battle she had already lost. Daniel was dead and nothing would change her feelings toward Leopold and his brat of a daughter, and there was no way she was getting out of marrying the much older man.

Standing in the wedding gown with three servants fussing around to witness the outburst, Regina felt shame and humiliation oozing out of her every pore.

"Leave us," Cora commanded and the servants scurried away. "Darling," she started sweetly. "You will be the Queen soon. You need to learn to control your temper, at least in front of others."

Regina was shaking, her fists clenched. Still, she said nothing. Cora's fingernails bit into her cheeks.

"Now be a good girl and find that darling Snow White and show her around the stables. I'm sure you can cure her of her fear, you did save her life after all. You'll be a wonderful mother to her." With that, Cora drew her daughter's face to her own and forced her tongue into Regina's mouth. The younger woman was frozen in place, paralyzed with anger and hatred towards her mother.

With an obscene sound, Cora pulled away. "I'm going to miss you," she sighed. Her grip loosened on Regina's face, almost turning into a caress but not quite. "But this is what's best for you, baby."

SQSQSQ

Regina awoke from the nightmare, her whole body in pain from being curled up around herself. She slowly stretched out, wiping away fresh tears. The memory of her mother tasted bitter in her mouth. She cast a glance at Emma who was still buried in her pillows. With a sigh, Regina made her way to the bathroom and stepped into the shower.

She felt dirty, tainted by her past and the fact that she could not get rid of it. Scrubbing herself raw, Regina briefly considered talking to Archie, but scoffed at herself. She knew deep down that her pride wouldn't allow it. Emma, of course, knew most of it. But there would always be those parts that Regina would never be able to share.

She felt ashamed for not being able to tell Emma the truth about the scar on her lip, fabricating an elaborate lie about a fight she had with Maleficent once. Regina knew Emma had her secrets too. They had shared so much over the past few years, but with almost three lifetimes worth of tragedy between them, how could one ever open up to the other completely?

A/N2: This was a tough chapter to write, and the next one gets even darker. What word do ya'll think Regina cried out? "Alqua" is the Sindarin word for 'swan', because Elvish.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N1: Warnings for this chapter! Mother/daughter incest, some blood, but not a lot, difficult feelings, and a brief scene of not-quite-consensual hetero sex. Also, we find out what Regina called out and paving the way for her to confront some of her issues.

Shout-out to Sammii16 for all the kind words!

SQSQSQ

Regina's knees were starting to ache against the cold stone floor of her mother's bedchambers. She had been waiting dutifully for almost an hour, as she was instructed. The door slammed with a bang behind Cora as she strode to her daughter.

"Those peasants have taken away some of our precious time," she said with venom, her clothes already discarded.

"Your future husband will expect you to put your mouth to good use, and not the cheekiness you're so fond of."

With a wave of her hand, a large, veiny penis appeared on the older woman's body.

Regina refused to look at it or her mother, blankly looking down at the floor. She had suspected Cora would do something like this at some point, but she was not prepared for it.

"Regina," Cora commanded. "Look at me."

The young woman, in some regards still a child, looked at her mother with fury in her eyes. "I hate you," Regina whispered.

Cora's face softened. "I'm helping you, baby," she said tenderly. "Everything I do is in your best interest."

Regina scoffed. "Like marrying me off to a man I barely know? One old enough to be my grandfather? By making me do all these things because you never had any of it?"

Another wave of Cora's hand and Regina's voice became non-existent.

"You need to learn when to stop talking and put your mouth to better use," the older woman pointed at the eleven inch member. "I've heard Leopold is blessed, so one has to be prepared. Open your mouth."

Regina stubbornly refused, shaking her head and clamping her mouth shut.

Cora grabbed her daughter's jaw and forced her thumb into the girl's mouth, trying to pry it open. Regina bit down as hard as she could.

A sudden smack to the side of her head sent Regina sprawling to the floor, spitting a few globs of Cora's blood from her mouth. Her voice had still not been returned, but she was clearly swearing angrily.

"Darling," Cora said slowly. "This won't do. I'll just have to tie you up if you're going to continue fighting me."

SQSQSQ

When Regina stepped out of the shower, Emma was waiting on the bed, a bowl of cereal balanced on one knee.

"Hey," the blonde greeted around her spoon.

Regina rolled her eyes at her girlfriend, pulling on a fluffy robe. "I'm going to make myself some breakfast," she drawled. "You're welcome to say you don't want any and then eat half of mine."

Emma grinned widely. "God, I love you," she lifted the bowl and drained the last of the milk, then followed Regina to the kitchen.

The older woman worked in silence, slicing fruit and making waffles while Emma simply watched. There was some tension in the air still, but not as heavy as the night before.

Finally, when both women sat with their plates, ready to eat, Emma brought it up.

"Y'know, I pegged you more for the 'daddy' type," she said quietly.

Regina stiffened. "I don't want to talk about that."

"We have to," Emma sighed. "And the sooner we do, the better."

"No."

"Regina."

The Mayor set her fork down with a huff. "So what? I cried out for my 'mommy' because I have issues, Emma. This is not new information!"

Emma reached to take Regina's hand, and when the other woman didn't pull away, she continued. "Look, I know this isn't easy for you, but I want you to be honest with me."

Regina lowered her eyes. "I'll try."

"Were you thinking about her? When you-?"

"She's always there," Regina whispered. "Every time."

They ate the rest of their breakfast in silence, not looking at the other.

SQSQSQ

Cora had been right, Leopold was certainly blessed. Regina didn't find this out on their wedding night as she had expected she would – he was simply too drunk then to do more that brag about his beautiful young new bride to anybody who would listen.

Regina lost her virginity the next evening, when he entered her chambers carrying a bottle of wine and two goblets. Very little was said between them, and when the bottle was empty, he simply started undressing his new wife.

Regina let him, casting her mind to her days spent with Daniel, and imagining Leopold's rough hands to be those of her true love. A tear escaped as Regina realised that she never even had a chance to be intimate with the man she loved.

Leopold didn't seem to notice, too focussed on his own pleasure. To his credit, he was gentle, knowing that Regina was a virgin.

Finally, he redressed and left without another word.

Regina stared down at the sheets, now covered in her blood and his seed. She felt nauseous, the wine had given her a headache and her body was sore. Angrily, she ripped the sheets away, trying to erase what had just happened from her memory. She could hear Cora's voice in her head telling her that she did a good job at pleasing her husband. As if the only thing that mattered was his please. To an extent, Regina thought, this would be how their marriage would be. All about his pleasure, and none of her own.

As Regina called for a servant to take the soiled sheets away, a curious thought came to her. Watching the young woman rearrange her bed, Regina allowed her eyes to rake over her lithe form. Perhaps she could have some pleasure after all.

A/N2: Phwew! What did ya'll think? Leave me a review, pretty please? I'm becoming fascinated by this backstory I've built for Regina, and I doubt I'll be giving Emma the same amount of attention. Perhaps later, once Regina's full story has been revealed ('cause believe me, this isn't even half of it!) we can look at Emma's past. Next chapter will be a lighter one, with Henry's birthday party and some fluffy family times. As fluffy as it can with Regina in the same room as the Charmings….


	4. Chapter 4

A/N1: Warnings: mentions of dubious consent/underage sexual activity. If my calculations are correct, Snow is about 8 years younger than Regina, and in the final scene of this chapter I imagine Regina would be about 19, just before she married Leopold. I'm sorry that this isn't as light-hearted as I intended, but this isn't a light-hearted fic to begin with. I don't know much about horses apart from being thrown off a couple of times, so please don't kill me for inaccuracies. Please review and let me know if ya'll like the Regina-centric angle I'm going for. Enjoy!

Emma still found it strange to call Mary-Margaret 'mom', but she tried, for the other woman's sake. David was much more understanding, knowing what it was like to be forced into an unfamiliar family.

Regina was running around, making sure that everything was in place. She had already yelled at Ruby four times about the layout of the chairs around the garden, and had rearranged them as many times. Emma and Henry were watching at a distance, quietly chuckling at Regina's inability to relinquish control.

"Maybe we should have just done this at Granny's," Henry suggested.

Emma rolled her eyes. "You think she'd be any different? Kid, you know your mom, this is how it will always be."

Henry shrugged, "Will she ever relax?"

"Nah," Emma's smile faded. "This is just who she is."

SQSQSQ

"Emma, I need you to bring the cake out," Regina hissed, her eyes darting across the back yard. People were enjoying themselves, Henry the centre of attention as always.

David was balancing an empty shot glass on his head while wielding his sword against an imaginary foe, while Archie, Mary-Margaret and Marco watched with wide eyes.

"Emma!"

The blonde turned to her lover, a half smile gracing her features. It turned to a frown when she met her lover's eyes.

"Babe, chill," Emma tried. "We don't have to follow everything to the minute."

Regina scoffed. "Henry needs to be in bed by nine, so we should bring out the cake now. By eight he'll start to crash and the adults can stay for an hour and a half more, then all this will be over."

"It's only six," Emma reasoned.

The dark haired woman seemed to deflate. "I just want it to be perfect," she whispered.

Emma wrapped her arms around Regina lovingly. "It is perfect," she exhaled into the other woman's ear. "Henry's happy. It's perfect."

SQSQSQ

"Can I open my gifts now?" Henry called to his mothers.

Regina stiffened, but Emma took the lead.

"Of course kid, let's all see what you got."

Everyone gathered around the pile of gifts stacked neatly on the table Regina had designated.

The first was from Granny. "A week of free waffles, awesome!" Henry exclaimed, making sure to put the envelope in a safe place – Regina's hand.

As the gifts were opened, Regina made sure to gather the wrapping paper and placing the gifts in the foyer.

The trouble came when Henry opened the gifts from his grandparents.

"A bow?" Awesome!" Henry looked at his grandmother, who shook her head and pointed at David.

"Marco made it," David smiled. "Never too early to start training a bandit," he winked, handing Henry a large box. "This one's from your grandmother, she wouldn't even tell the birds what it was."

Mary Margaret had a small smile on her face, keeping her eye on Regina.

As Henry pulled the object from the box, Emma's eyes, along with all the guests gathered, widened in awe. Regina was the only one with a straight face.

"A saddle?" Henry questioned.

A deep growl came from Regina, and Mary-Margaret immediately started apologising.

"It came along with the curse," she reasoned. "At first I didn't know what it meant, but I'm glad I kept it. I thought we could pass it along, maybe get Henry some riding lessons-"

Regina said nothing, her face unreadable.

"I think it's great," Emma provided. "I'd like to learn to ride as well, maybe we can all go together, for a family outing?"

The crowd watched as Regina turned away without and walked into the house with her head lowered, shoulders shaking.

SQSQSQ

Somehow, Emma had managed to save the party and everyone had a good time, without Regina's presence. By the time the guests had left, Emma was exhausted, but she knew she had to check on Regina.

It took a while, but eventually Emma found Regina curled up in the corner of her closet, dressed in the fluffiest pyjamas which the latter would always deny owning.

"What do you need?" Emma asked cautiously.

"I don't know," Regina sniffed, her arms tightening around her knees. "It was my saddle."

Emma kneeled next to her lover, not quite touching her. "I figured. Wanna tell me why it's so important to you?"

"My mother hated that I was a good rider," the dark haired woman whispered. "Father taught me, he encouraged me. But mother hated it."

Emma reached out slowly, gently stroking Regina's back.

"She gave me that saddle, she told me that it was a sign of her accepting my independence. The first time I used it, I fell off Rocinante. That never happened before. She put a curse in that saddle, Emma. She tried to kill me."

"Should we take it away from Henry? Will it hurt him?"

Regina let out a humourless chuckle. "I removed the curse long ago, but I didn't think the saddle would make it through to this realm. I left it behind in Leopold's castle, like most of my life. Apparently, Snow got attached to it."

Emma frowned. "Why would she get attached to your saddle?"

"When I taught her to ride, we used that saddle," Regina shrugged. "I put another curse on it, I figured if she used it, it might kill her."

The two women sat in silence for a long time, Emma's fingers tracing comforting patterns across Regina's back.

"Do you still want to kill her?" Emma eventually asked.

Regina lifted her head to look Emma in the eye. "If I had known then what I know now, I wouldn't have changed a thing."

SQSQSQ

Snow tentatively took the reins in her hands, unsure of herself. Regina sighed and placed her hands on the younger girl's waist. "Just relax," she soothed.

"I can't help it," Snow whined. "I'm scared."

Regina sighed deeply. "You can feel the horse, and the horse can feel you. If you're calm, he will be calm."

"I'll try," Snow got the horse to a trot, slowly getting reacquainted with the feeling. For a couple of minutes, there was silence except for the steady rhythm of hoof beats. Regina moved her hands to the back of her saddle, sensing that Snow would be able to handle the slow pace.

The younger brunette's confidence was back and she urged the horse to its full speed, causing Regina to lose her balance.

"Whoa!" Regina called, reaching around to get a grip. Her hands landed on the inside of Snow's thighs; the younger girl was startled by the sudden power of the animal. She yanked the reins back, forcing the horse to a sudden halt.

Both women and the animal breathed heard for a couple of seconds, until Regina let out a low chuckle. "Let me try another way of explaining this."

Snow nodded, readjusting her position.

"You have to be in tune with the horse," Regina said softly, applying more pressure to the young girl's upper thighs. "You need to listen to his body, and respond to it."

Her hands moved higher, gently massaging Snow's legs. "Become one with the horse, let his energy flow through you."

"O-okay," Snow took a deep breath. "I can do that. I'm really good with animals, especially birds-"

"Shh," Regina whispered, her breath in the younger girl's ear. "Relax, feel it." Her thumbs rubbed gentle, comforting circles against Snow's hipbones, fingers making their way to the waistband of the teenager's riding pant.

Snow took a sudden deep breath as Regina's fingers made contact with the sensitive skin on her abdomen. "What are you doing?"

"Just relax," Regina breathed, pressing a kiss below Snow's ear. "You're doing so good, you're feeling it. Speed up."

As if by magic, Snow willed the horse to gallop and she raised herself in the stirrups slightly, Regina moving along with her.

This was the perfect position for Regina to slip her right hand into Snow's pant, finding warmth. "Keep going," Regina said with her entire body pressed against Snow's back.

"Regina, don't-"

"You're doing it!" Regina interrupted, her voice full of glee as the horse sped across the clearing, at Snow White's mercy.

That night, Regina shooed Snow from the stable, taking her time to brush the horse. On the way out, the saddle caught her eye. Rage overcame the young woman as purple surrounded her hands. She poured all of her anger, the hatred she felt for her mother, the annoyance at Leopold, the resentment against Snow, every negative emotion spilled into the curse as Regina imagined her revenge.

A/N2: I'm not sure when I'll be able to update next, some personal matters have to be dealt with (if you're interested in those, find me on twitter izzie579). I'll try my best to keep to a schedule of updating at least once a month.


End file.
